


Signals

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Competition, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Stupidity, Volleyball, only mentions of tsukishima/tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Kageyama has to learn to not be jealous and express himself properly."Only through understanding others can you begin to understand yourself." - Uncle Iroh probably
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Signals

Hinata sat in the same seat on the bus that he arrived in. He ran his finger along the rubber seal of the window. His body sank so deeply into the seat he doubted he’d ever get out of it. It’d been two hours since the end of the finals but his legs still tingled like TV static.

He threw his head back, urging the thoughts to stop so he could sleep on the ride back to the school. He was exhausted but his dumb brain wouldn’t let up.

It didn’t take long for him to wonder if he was overreacting to what Kageyama said about them not dating. Even thinking about it sent a pang through his chest. He hated that Kageyama could’ve been disingenuous when he’d been so genuine.

His eyelids slid shut and he felt the world spin around him. His pulse hammered away inside his wrists and calves. He was going to pay for straining his muscles so hard, and soon. He hated to admit it but he would be forced to take a day off. Maybe two.

“Can I sit here?”

He opened one eye to peak at Kageyama pointing at the empty seat to his left. He nodded. His teammate sat down lightly.

Hinata wished he could move lightly. Everything he did made him feel like an anvil. He sighed.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said.

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tired.”

It was unlike Hinata to be so hushed. Today was his longest and most intense game he’d played, though. It made sense. Maybe he just needed more support.

“Can I hold your hand?” He asked.

Hinata opened his eyes and studied him. Kageyama kept his expression open.

“Okay,” he said flatly.

Kageyama wrapped his hand around the ginger’s smaller one. The pressure of his hand felt good in his own. He noted the difference in their skin tones. Hinata rolled his head along the back of his seat to face the window. Kageyama saw his eyes shut again in the reflection of the glass.

He didn’t even open them when Ukai boarded the vehicle and addressed them.

“Goes without saying that you all played an exceptional game today,” he said. “You’ve gotta be dead. We’ll get back, grab something to eat and take a couple days off. Rest up ‘till then!”

“Sir!” The team acknowledged.

The engine turned over and they were on their way. Kageyama’s gaze fell on Hinata’s face. He’d never seen him so still. It was unnerving. He studied the freckles that endorned his pale skin, and how his round nose didn’t look as small so close up.

His heart fluttered. He wanted to be alone with Hinata. He was aware that every moment he spent staring, he was drawing more attention from his teammates. He needed to turn away, but he didn’t want to.

“Stop staring, creep,” Hinata mumbled, pressing his face against his shoulder. “I can actually feel your pervy look.”

Turned out the decision wasn’t up to him. He chuckled and pressed his cheek into the top of Hinata’s head. The move pinned his arm uncomfortably between their bodies. He shook it loose and wrapped it around Hinata instead.

“Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Hinata said.

It was hardly sixty full seconds before he heard small snores omitted from Hinata. Kageyama moved his head so his chin was resting on the short boy’s head. He stared out the window and counted the houses they passed.

-

He must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was being hit in the jaw. He startled into an upright position. Hinata accidentally hit him with his head, having forgotten he fell asleep, too.

“Oh, sorry,” Hinata said.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said, rubbing his jaw. “It’s not too—“

“No offense, Kageyama, but can you get up? There’s food out there,” Hinata interrupted.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, for sure,” he sputtered as he stood. He immediately hit a large mass behind him. That wasn’t meant to be there. He turned and was toe to toe with Asahi. “Hey, Ashai.”

“Hey,” he said. “They’re waiting for you guys inside. Took a second to remember you were asleep.”

‘How kind,’ Kageyama thought.

He got out of Hinata’s way instead of getting in front of him. His odds of surviving were better that way. Hinata made it all of two steps before face planting. Asahi rushed to help him up.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah, it’s just my legs still. They’re like jelly,” Hinata said.

“I’ll carry you,” Asahi said.

He was already supporting Hinata’s upper body, so he pulled his legs up into his other arm. Hinata made eye contact with Asahi.

Once they noticed how close in proximity they were, they pushed apart a bit. Hinata looked anywhere that wasn’t at him while Asahi looked for an escape route.

“I have an idea!” Hinata exclaimed.

“I can just carry you,” Kageyama said.

“Piggy back!” Hinata yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

Asahi put him down and he jumped up on his teammate’s back. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck and his legs around his waist.

The three of them disembarked and headed into the restaurant. The rest of their team sat around a table, where food was just being served.

Hinata waved his hands in the air, “Fear not! Your Star Ace is here!” Asahi smiled. “And also Asahi!”

Asahi sent Hinata a look over his shoulder before dropping him on the floor.

Hinata laughed, “Relax, relax. I’m more than happy being your decoy.”

“I liked it better when you were sleeping,” Tsukishima mumbled as Hinata crawled to his spot.

“And I like it better when you’re nice, so… sucks,” Hinata said.

Tsukishima flipped him the bird and went back to eating.

“Alright, let’s talk about today,” Ukai said.

-

The bus took them back to the school when they were full. The night grew long and cold. The wind bit at their collars and ears. The food helped Hinata gain some control over his legs again, allowing him to walk unassisted.

Kageyama walked with him to his bike. Hinata just stared down at it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking about how long this ride will take.”

“I live nearby.”

“That’s great for you, but I…”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed in a way that told Hinata he missed something.

“I’m not following,” he said.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Just stay over tonight. You can go home tomorrow.”

Hinata rubbed his neck, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”

“It’s your choice,” Kageyama said.

Hinata was acting weird. He’d never known him to be so closed off. Something was bothering him. He figured Hinata would be bouncing off the walls after their victory.

“I should probably just go home, my parents are waiting for me,” Hinata smiled. “They probably watched us on TV and have something ready.”

“Listen, Hinata. I know something’s—“ He was cut off by Ukai pulling up to them in his car.

“Hey, Little Red,” He said through his window. “You live pretty far. Need a ride?”

“Uh, yeah! That’d be great! Thanks!” Hinata perked up.

He locked his bike back up and got into the passenger seat, waving at Kageyama. “See you soon!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled, raising his hand back.

-

Two days passed and Kageyama was back in the gym, practicing sets with Sugawara.

“Have you heard from Hinata at all?” He asked, voice straining to sound casual.

“Yeah,” Sugawara said. “He said he’s been hanging out with Kenma.”

“Kenma?” Tanaka asked. “What’s he doing here?”

“Shōyō said after Nekoma won their game he wanted to reconnect,” Sugawara shrugged.

“I didn’t realize they were that close,” Daichi said. “I mean to visit from out of town just because?”

“They did hang out a lot at bootcamps,” Tsukishima said. “Considering Nekoma’s skill I have to imagine it really is them just enjoying each other’s company.”

“Uh oh,” Nishinoya nudged Kageyama. “Lost him already?”

“You guys just started dating, don’t tell me you already screwed it up,” Tanaka joked.

“We’re not even dating! How many times do I need to tell you?” Kageyama shouted.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Tadashi said.

Kageyama turned to him and cocked his head.

“He was pretty upset last time you said that,” he continued. “Maybe he has different expectations.”

“In that case, it wouldn’t be wrong for Hinata to ditch you for Kenma,” Tsukishima said. “Your lack of commitment translates to real life, too. Hard to blame him.”

“Knock it off,” Daichi said. “It’s none of your business. Let them sort it out themselves.”

The rest of them backed off, hands in the air and returned to their drills.

Kageyama didn’t know how he was wrong for saying that when it was true. They never talked about it. Besides, what if it didn’t work out and they screwed their team over?

‘It’s too late for that,’ he thought.

He returned to practicing sets with Sugawara with a new ferocity. He was only getting started when Daichi’s phone rang loudly. He read the caller ID, “It’s Hinata!” He answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Hinata! You’re on with the team!”

“Hey, guys!” He chirped. “Sorry I’m running late! I was wondering if you’d be alright if Kenma could practice with us, since he’s missing his at home right now.”

“Hi,” Kenma mumbled.

Kageyama turned in on himself. He didn’t want to see that kid or his hideous roots. Mostly, he didn’t want to watch Hinata have fun with Kenma while he shut him out.

“Yeah, I don’t see a problem with it just this once,” Daichi said.

“Woo!” Hinata yelled. “Okay, see you really soon!”

The call dropped. Daichi looked at Kageyama and pointed at him, “Play nice.”

Kageyama looked away but nodded. He could handle it. He’d be cool. Nothing could shake him. He went back to Sugawara for the third time to practice their sets. He kept screwing them up. He wanted to scream. He cleared his mind of everything but the ball and started getting them.

“I know you’re a setter,” he heard a voice from behind him. “But you should really practice your receives.”

That flat voice cut through his ears and he turned to look at Kenma. If he was there that meant Hinata was, too. The ginger was across the gym, practicing blocking with Tsukishima and Tanaka. The blond kept shouting at him, but it seemed to only deepen his concentration.

“You’re not on our team,” Kageyama said, looking away.

“I see you from the outside,” Kenma said. “Your receives are weak. It weakens your team. You do understand how that works?”

Kageyama clenched his jaw and squeezed the ball in his hand. Who did he think he was talking to?

“I hate to agree, but he has a point. Part of what makes Nekoma such a strong team is their players' versatility,” Daichi said. “Our team’s strength is our teamwork, so it wouldn’t hurt to sharpen up our individual weaknesses.”

Kageyama scowled at him but moved back on the court anyway. As Daichi retrieved the rest of the team Kenma spoke again.

“You should stay centre, where you’d normally be.”

“I know that!” Kageyama snapped. 

“We’ll play a five on five. On this side, we’ll have Hinata, Tanaka, Suga, Kenma and Tadashi. On that side we’ll have Kageyama, Tsukki, Asahi, Noya and myself,” Daichi said. 

“Hinata and Tsukki will be serving since you’re our weakest in that position,” he continued. “Our goal is to make Kageyama and Hinata receive as much as possible, as well as win. Which means, Kageyama will not be setter. Understood?”

“Then why’d you put the other two setters on that side?” Tsuki asked.

“No one will play their regular positions. Suga and Kenma can’t be setters either. You can make sets, of course, but it will not be your position. Figure it out,” Daichi said. “Switch it up. Take a minute to discuss your strategy.”

“This is going to be a crapfest,” Tanaka said.

“Hinata’s fixed as a server,” Sugawara mused. “Meaning he's the setter. Tanaka, you take middle blocker. Kenma you’ll be the right side and I’ll be the outside. Tadashi, you take opposite.”

“Setting is literally the opposite of what I do,” Hinata said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great!” Sugawara praised.

“Just don’t think about it,” Kenma said.

“Right! Let’s do it!” Hinata shouted.

They all shouted their agreement and walked to their positions. The formation felt so forgeign.

Sugawara looked to the other side of the court. Tsukishima was their fixed server, making him the automatic setter. Kageyama was their outside hitter. Daichi was their right side hitter. Nishinoya was their opposite hitter and Asahi was their middle blocker.

For once Tanaka was right. It was going to be a crapfest.

-

“Next point wins!” Chikara yelled.

Ukai walked into the gym with Kiyoko and Yachi, “Whoa, what’s going on here?”

“It looks weird,” Yachi said.

“The Nekoma kid suggested working on our weaknesses as players so they switched positions,” Chikara explained. “It’s going as well as you’d probably expect.”

Tsukishima stepped back as he served the ball, then ran to the front of the court. The ball went directly to Hinata who had to dive to receive it. He recovered it and sent it to Tadashi.

“Tadashi, cover it!”

The ball was too close to the net. Tadashi and Nishinoya both jumped into a joust and tried pushing the ball on the opposite’s court. Tadashi managed to get it by Nishinoya but flicked the ball in a way that Kageyama was able to dig up. 

“Sorry!” He yelled.

“Don’t worry,” Hinata yelled.

He was worried, though. His receives weren’t terrible, but his sets were. They only managed to score points from the flexibility of the hitters and the faults in the other side’s blockers. He’d prove himself with the last point. He swore on it.

Kageyama passed the ball to Tsukishima who set to Asahi who attempted a spike over the net. Tanaka and Tadashi jumped, blocking it. It was only a soft block and the ball continued over after brushing Tanaka’s fingers.

“One touch!” He yelled.

Hinata went to dive for the ball before remembering his position. He stayed and watched as Sugawara pancaked his hand against the floor, barely getting there in time. He shoved the ball back up at an awkward angle.

“Tadashi!” He shouted.

Tadashi ran and hit the ball back to Hinata, the velocity sending him off his feet. Hinata watched his surroundings in slow motion. The other team crowded Kenma, thinking him the obvious option. He jumped to receive the ball and make his set. He made eye contact with Kenma as he turned and then locked eyes with Tanaka.

“Tanaka!” He shouted.

Tanaka jumped and raised his arm in an attacking position.

It all happened so slowly. Asahi, Daichi, and Nishinoya all ran to cover Tanaka. Kageyama stayed back.

The ball connected with Hinata’s fingers and he shoved it backwards, towards Kenma.

The other teams’ eyes widened and they collectively gasped. Hinata did not have the skill to pull that off.

“Kageyama!” Daichi yelled.

Kenma jumped, wound his hand back and slammed the ball over the net. Kageyama lunged forward, his fist landing just after the ball did. It landed right in front of him. He was only off by seconds.

He glared up at Kenma. He shouldn’t have even been there.

Chikara blew his whistle and pointed to Kenma’s side of the court.

Kageyama watched them celebrate from the ground. He felt the frustration come to a head within him as Hinata pulled him in for a hug. He stood and stormed past Daichi who laughed and applauded.

“Whoa,” Daichi reeled back. “Where are you off to?”

“I need some air.”

Nishinoya grabbed him by the arm, “Hey, it’s just a game, Kags. It was frustrating for all of us. Just be happy our team’s improving.”

Kageyama pulled his arm away violently, “He’s not on our team!”

He stomped out of the gym. Hinata ducked under the net, scooped up the ball and ran to Daichi and Nishinoya.

“Wasn’t that the most badass thing you’ve ever seen?” He exclaimed.

“Other than the fact it was sheer dumb luck? It was awesome!” Nishinoya pumped his fists up. “You’re gonna have to replace Kags and be your own one man show!”

“Speaking of him,” Hinata said, looking around. “Where is he?”

“Shockingly, Your Highness is a sore loser,” Tsukishima said. “He just stomped off. Like a petulant child.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Relax. It’s not all that. He just needed a minute.”

“I should go find him,” Hinata said.

Sugawara put his hand on his shoulder, “I’d give him a minute, Shōyō.”

“Was he threatened by how great of a setter I am?” Hinata laughed. “Is he worried I’m gonna replace him?”

“He was threatened alright. Not by your setting, though,” Tsukishima smirked as he looked at Kenma.

“No way! What an idiot,” Hinata gaped.

The ginger ran past Ukai and out the door.

“Damn it, Tsukki. You couldn’t just leave well enough alone,” Daichi said.

“How were they supposed to know they’re being stupid? It’s not like they’d figure it out themselves.”

Ukai leaned forward and stared after where Hinata left with wide eyes for a moment before standing straight again.

“...Right,” he said slowly. “Okay! Let’s talk about that match.”

-

Hinata ran outside, searching for Kageyama. He had to do a few sweeps of the nearby vicinity before spotting him sitting on a staircase, staring at the sky.

“You freaking moron!” Hinata yelled as he approached.

Kageyama didn’t look at him. His eyes stayed fixed on the sky and he said nothing.

“We don’t have time for you to act like this! We need to practice if we want to get past the first round at nationals,” Hinata continued.

He got no reaction.

“Damn it, Kageyama! What is wrong with you?”

“Are they right? About Kenma?”

Hinata jumped back. He furrowed his brow deeply.

“You’re just going to believe everything those guys say before even asking me? What the hell?”

“I’m asking you now.”

“No, I’m not dating Kenma, you stupid idiot.”

Kageyama finally looked at Hinata. His face lacked an expression.

“Okay.”

“‘Okay’? That’s it? That’s all you have?”

The taller of the two stood, “Sorry.”

He stared walking, passing Hinata along the way.

“Tobio Kageyama! You need to take responsibility for your actions!” Hinata yelled after him.

Kageyama turned back towards him.

“And you need to communicate. And not believe every stupid rumor you hear! Not that I’m even sure if you want this anymore, but… That’s what I need.”

Kageyama crossed his arms and sighed as he looked away, “Okay. I should have just asked you first. In my defense, we left things off in a bad way last time we saw each other. Then you didn’t answer my texts and then I found out you’ve had Kenma at your house. When they told me I’m not good enough, I didn’t find it so hard to believe. Okay?”

“No, not okay. I didn’t answer anyone after Kenma got here. Not just you. You need to realize that I want to be with you, so other people shouldn’t be a threat. Also, you’re great. Except right now.”

“You talked to Suga,” Kageyama said.

“He harassed me. He wanted to be sure I was alive, I guess. He’s a real mother hen, bless his soul.”

Kageyama couldn’t disagree with that.

“I’m sorry. I screwed up. Can I make it up to you?”

“That’s what I wanna hear,” Hinata smiled. “Yes, you can. Let’s go back to practice before Daichi skins us and wears the suits for Halloween.”

Kageyama cringed at the mental image, “Why would you say that?”

“‘Cause he’s not here to do it himself,” Hinata shrugged.

Kageyama chuckled uneasily, knowing he definitely would’ve if he was there. He subconsciously walked faster as he thought about it.

They got back to the gym and their team stopped to look at them. They walked to Ukai, their shoes squeaking the whole way.

“Good?” Ukai asked.

They stood at attention and nodded. Hinata’s face turned red from embarrassment.

“Good,” Ukai said. “Hinata, you relied on complete luck during that match. I don’t think we really need to work on your sets, though. You’re the opposite half of that talent. Kageyama, it wasn’t bad but I don’t think you were at your best. We’ll keep working on your receives and digs, okay?”

Kageyama and Hinata shouted their approval and nodded.

“Awesome,” Ukai said. “In the future let’s keep our personal lives off the court. We have a lot to work to do.”

They bowed and muttered their apologies. They ran back to the team who pretended not to see what happened.

Tanaka and Asahi were bombarding Kageyama with serves to receive. He was doing well until he felt someone staring at him. He turned and saw Kenma watching him from the side of the court.

He let Tanaka’s serve land and bounce away as he turned to the small blond, “What?”

“Jealousy makes you look ugly,” Kenma said.

Kageyama’s face turned red as he went to yell when he heard Asahi clear his throat.

“Shake it off, Kageyama,” he called.

Kageyama scowled darkly at Kenma as Tanaka sent another ball over the net. His head snapped to the ball and he had to dive harshly against the ground to dig it up, but he managed.

“Another!” He yelled.

-

After practice, he left the gym with Tsukishima and Tadashi.

“You should’ve heard him,” Kageyama said. “Interrupted my practice to call me ugly.”

“No, he said jealousy made you ugly,” Tsukishima corrected. “It’s true about anyone. Jealousy is an undesirable trait.”

He narrowed his eyes at the blond, “You mean to tell me you’ve never been jealous?”

Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima when he spoke, “Obviously not. I’m only human.”

“That’s a lie,” Kageyama muttered.

“I think you should make nice,” Tadashi smiled. “Start by setting things right with Kenma then I think you should ask Hinata for exclusivity.”

“I think you should only ask him when you’ve proven yourself to be less possessive,” Tsukishima said.

“I am not possessive!” Kageyama snapped.

“Prove it,” Tsukishima said.

“How?” Kageyama yelled as he stopped walking.

“Make things right with Kenma?” Tadashi suggested again. Tsukishima gestured to Tadashi and nodded once.

Kageyama scowled but nodded. He waved goodbye to his teammates and turned to find Hinata and Kenma. He found them by the front of the school. They just sat there and talked.

They looked up at him and Hinata smiled. Kenma’s face didn’t change. Of course not.

“Hi, Kageyama!” Hinata said.

“Hi,” he said and choked down his pride. “I’d like to apologize to you both for my reaction. It was uncalled for.”

“Thank you,” Hinata beamed. “I accept your apology.”

“Okay,” Kenma said flatly, pulling out his phone.

Kageyama held back his anger. He didn’t know if Kenma’s reactions got any more animated. It might have been the best he could get.

“Can I walk you to your bike?” He asked.

“It’s okay, we’re waiting for Kenma’s ride. He has to go home now,” Hinata said.

“Oh,” Kageyama said. It was like the sun finally pulled through the rain. “Can I wait with you?”

“Sure!”

He leaned back against the building as Kenma and Hinata discussed video games and nationals and Nekoma. It felt like forever before headlights blinded them.

Kenma said his goodbyes before getting into the car and disappearing. The sudden absence of the light made everything seem so much darker. Kageyama felt a large weight lift off of him.

‘Thank god he’s gone,’ he thought.

“I’ll take you up on that offer now,” Hinata said. When Kageyama looked confused he continued, “To go to my bike together?”

“Oh! Right,” Kageyama said. He put his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and they walked leisurely to the bike rack.

His arm fell back and he watched Hinata fumble with the lock and chain. Then he felt that telltale tightening of his chest. He knew something wild was about to come out of his mouth.

“Can I take you on a date?” He shouted.

Hinata jumped at the sudden noise. He turned to face Kageyama, mouth slightly open.

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” he said.

“Cool,” Kageyama repeated.

They smiled at each other.

“So, what made you apologize to Kenma? I thought you’d rather die before ever doing that?” Hinata went back to working on the lock.

“Tsukki gave me some advice,” he mumbled.

Hinata dropped the lock and spun back again. That time his jaw was completely slack.

“What did you do to get him to talk about your personal life? Did you sell him your soul?”

“You get Tadashi to engage first,” Kageyama smirked. “It's a new weakness I noticed.”

“Whoa, that’s awesome! What did they tell you?”

Kageyama’s smile dropped and he ran his hand through his hair, “Basically to be nice to Kenma.”

“It’s good advice,” Hinata smiled. “‘If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends’,” he sang.

Kageyama stared at Hinata in silence. He really didn’t like that sentiment. He thought about sending the Spice Girls a letter about how bullshit that line was. He pushed the thought away.

“Right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yep!” Hinata said.

The ginger leaned forward and put his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. He stood on his tippy toes and pressed their lips together. Right as Hinata was about to pull away, the brunet placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him back in.

He went into it slowly, pressing only very lightly. He felt Hinata’s hands run up his back and he exhaled sharply through his nose. He pulled away reluctantly and put his hand on Hinata’s head.

“I look forward to it,” he said. “Let me know when you get home safe.”

He turned and began his walk home.

“Right!” He heard Hinata yell after him.

He smiled to himself. He wasn’t proud of how he behaved that day but felt a rising determination to do way better in the future. He wouldn’t make Hinata yell at him ever again. He swore on it.


End file.
